Pilot
As the new school year begins, Mr. Dawson finally re-opens the Glee club after ten years of it being inactive. Will it prosper, or has show choir lost its trend? Meanwhile, Tyler King and Brandon Day try to show off their vocal talent in the auditions. Ellie Hawthorne's friend Tom Parker encourages Ellie to join with him. Until Delilah LeBlanc, the school's head cheerleader, convinces her that she's not good enough. Nasia Artist finds Joey Mitchell incredibly attractive, too bad Delilah's his girlfriend. Mark Criss and John Ryder continue to try and impress their coach for the top spot. Who will join? Who's too good for Glee? 'Episode 1: Pilot' Mr. Dawson walked into the school building with a big grin on his face. It was a new year. Another chance to finally inspire kids, and even possibly get the Glee club back up. The hall was crowded with people. All talking, hugging, kissing, and the occasional jock pushing some nerdy kid into the lockers. Mr. Dawson was the English and Theater teacher. Not too long ago he was in this same school as not only a student, but also as a Glee club member. The days when it was cool to be in show choir. The days when you were idled for having the gift of your voice, but now it was gay, stupid, and for girls. ''It took a lot of convincing for the Glee club to be re-opened. So when principal Rimes agreed to let him open it, he knew he wasn't going to take the opportunity for granted. Tyler King looked at the paper. '''Join Glee! Express your talent and feelings through song! '''Tyler knew he wanted out of this town. He was done being the theater and singing loser. Tyler was an attractive guy, the thing that scared girls off was his interest in the arts. He couldn't help that he was talented. He couldn't help that he had so much to offer in the music industry. Tyler grabbed the black Sharpie and signed his name. He had a feeling this year might actually go well. Brandon Day marched up to the flier. Finally he had a place to be himself. He could finally prove to those Neanderthal football players that he had a voice they wish they could have. He looked at the paper. *''Tyler King I have competition? Brandon thought to himself. I'm going to out shine everyone. I have a voice that people pay to hear! I have a talent that will not be wasted. Brandon picked the pen up, and signed his name to the vacant list. ---- Ellie Hawthorne and Tom Parker walked in the halls during lunch. "I seriously think you should join Glee club with me!" Tom said taking a bite of his apple. Ellie picked at her cashmere sweater. "I really don't know, Tom. I-I love singing, but what if I'm not good enough?" Tom threw his apple in the environmental trashcan and grabbed her wrists. "Ellie, you are amazing! I can't imagine why you would ever think less of yourself? People are always going to find a reason to hate. But that doesn't mean you should stop living because of what they think." Delilah LeBlanc walked hurriedly down the hall with her uptight pony tail flying in every direction. She was wearing her cheer uniform. Every cheerleader wore it, it was a way to tell people that they were popular, and could get away with anything they wanted. "Well, the two losers are skipping lunch to make-out." Delilah said laughing at her own joke, "I wouldn't take his advice, sweetie. You'd be lucky if Mr. Dawson doesn't laugh while you're singing. Lets face it, dying wales sound more pleasurable then you." Delilah said putting her hands on her hips. Ellie looked at Tom. She tried to hold back the tears that were pushing throw her eyes. She couldn't hold back anymore. She jerked her arm out of Tom's hand and ran to the bathroom. "Ellie! Wait!" She heard Tom scream, but she was not going to stay there with that bitch, Delilah. ---- Mr. Dawson sat in one of the plentiful auditorium chairs. He waited for his first student to enter for auditions. Tyler King pranced onto the stage with pure confidence. "Hell, Mr. King, what will you be singing today?" Mr. Dawson asked staring at the teenage boy. Tyler gave him a sharp look. "I will be singing Hello ''by Lionel Richie." I've been alone with you Inside my mind And in my dreams I've kissed your lips A thousand times I sometimes see you Pass outside my door Hello! Is it me you're looking for? I can see it in your eyes I can see it in your smile You're all I've ever wanted And my arms are open wide 'cause you know just what to say And you know just what to do And I want to tell you so much I love you I long to see the sunlight in your hair And tell you time and time again How much I care Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow Hello! I've just got to let you know 'cause I wonder where you are And I wonder what you do Are you somewhere feeling lonely? Or is someone loving you? Tell me how to win your heart For I haven't got a clue But let me start by saying I love you Hello! Is it me you're looking for? 'cause I wonder where you are And I wonder what you do Are you somewhere feeling lonely? Or is someone loving you? Tell me how to win your heart For I haven't got a clue But let me start by saying I love you Mr. Dawson was impressed; Tyler had a good range. Tyler looked eagerly at Mr. Dawson waiting for feedback. "Okay! You're in! Welcome to Glee Club!" Mr. Dawson said giving Tyler a round of applause. Tyler bowed and walked off the stage. ---- Brandon walked onto the stage. He was slightly nervous, but he knew he could own this audition. Confidence was key, right? He looked at Mr. Dawson, he was kinda cute, surprisngly. He must be pretty young, right? Maybe late twenties. Brandon finally snapped out of his trance. "What will you be singing for the third time, Mr. Day?" Brandon finally was comprehending. "I will be singing ''Don't Rain On My Parade by Funny Girl." Mr. Dawson looked impressed. "Wow, usually a girl sings this. Lets see how you do." Ellie sat in the bathroom wiping the tears off her eyes. She didn't want to smear her mascara. She was so tired of everyone bullying her. Why? Why couldn't people just leave her alone? She didn't deserve to be treated like this. Ellie just wished someone would understand her pain. The pain of being an underdog. Brandon: '''Don't tell me not to live, Just sit and putter, Life's candy and the sun's A ball of butter. Don't bring around a cloud To rain on my parade! Don't tell me not to fly-- I've simply got to. If someone takes a spill, It's me and not you. Who told you you're allowed To rain on my parade! Ellie imagined herself on a concert stage with many people, including her bullies. She began to sing, and own them. '''Ellie: I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum, And if I'm fanned out, Your turn at bat, sir. At least I didn't fake it. Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it! But whether I'm the rose Of sheer perfection, Or freckle on the nose Of life's complexion, The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye, Brandon: I gotta fly once, I gotta try once, Only can die once, right, sir? Ooh, life is juicy, Juicy, and you see I gotta have my bite, sir! Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a commer, I simply gotta march, My heart's a drummer. Don't bring around a cloud To rain on my parade! Ellie: I'm gonna live and live now, Get what I want--I know how, One roll for the whole show bang, One throw, that bell will go clang, Eye on the target and wham One shot, one gun shot, and BAM Hey, Mister Arnstein, Both: 'Here I am! '''Both: I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum, And if I'm fanned out, Your turn at bat, sir, At least I didn't fake it. Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it. Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a commer, I simply gotta march, My heart's a drummer. Nobody, no, nobody Is gonna rain on my parade! Brandon finished belting the song. Mr. Dawson was very impressed. "Wow! You sounded just like tht original singer. I didn't think you'd have such range!" Brandon grinned. "So does that mean I am in?" Mr. Dawson clapped for him. "Yes! Yes! You are in. I will see you Monday!" Brandon walked off the stage satisfied with his performance. He finally was starting the beginning of a wonderful school career. Ellie finished and realized it was all just a daydream. Screw Delilah. I'm good, I just owned that stage! I can do this! Ellie left the bathroom and hurried to class. ---- Tom Parker rushed to the stage. He heard the last performance and was blown away. I can't sound like that. I have a masculine voice. I hope I'm good enough. "Hello, Mr. Parker. What will you be singing?" Mr. Dawson asked. Tom thought for a second. "I'll sing...''Vesuvius by Sufjan Stevens." Vesuvius, I am here You are all I have Fire of fire, I'm insecure For it has all been made to plan Though I know I will fail I cannot be made to laugh For in life as in death I'd rather be burned than be living in ? Vesuvius, are you ghost? Or the symbols of light? Or of fantasy host? In your breast I carry the form The heart of the earth and the weapons of warmth Vesuvius, the tragic oath For you have destroyed the elegant smoke Oracle, I fought him at last They were the feast of a permanent blast Vesuvius, oh be kind It hasn't occurred, no it hasn't been said Sufjan, follow the path It leads to an article of eminent death Sufjan, follow your heart Follow the flame, or fall on the floor Sufjan, the panic inside The murdering ghost that you cannot ignore Vesuvius, fire of fire Follow me now, as I ? Follow me now, or follow ? Why does it have to be so hard? "Good! Welcome to Glee club!" Mr. Dawson said energetically. ---- John Ryder walked onto the football field. He finally was here. He had been dying to play for this school team forever. Now he had the chance to. He was dying to be the football captain. He not only wanted to, he had ''to. John saw the school's MVP player Mark Criss joking around with the other upperclassman. "Look guys, fresh meat." Mark said laughing along with his friends. John ignored them; he had not time for idiodic boys. John found the sign up sheet. Audition's started tomorrow. Perfect. He had some time to practice. He already had been part of most sports while he was in middle school. Football for him was the easiest. John signed his name and walked away from the sheet. "Hey! Why don't you join Gay club. Oh, I'm sorry, Glee. You seem like the girly girl who would dance to Single Ladies." Mark screamed at John. John bit his tounge and walked away. He was not ready to get suspended for fighting. ---- Nasia Artist walked through the hall. As she was rumaging through her locker she noticed Joey Mitchell. He was handsome, and the first boy in a long time that she had been attracted to. Nasia couldn't keep her eyes off him, and suprisingly she noticed Joey couldn't keep his eyes off her, either. Their eyes stayed lock for a good thirty seconds. Suddenly, Delilah walked towards her; and ''accidentally ''slipped, causing her cold slushie to fly straight in Nasia's face. "AHH!" Nasia screamed as her eyes continued to burn. Delilah held the smirk on her face as she saw her new declared enemy soaked and embarassed. "Woops, my bad. This floor was very slick. I'm ''so sorry." Delilah said in a sarcastic tone, "Come on, Joey. You promised me ''a movie date, remember?" Delilah locked arms with her boyfriend and started to walk off. Nasia grew red in the face. "And I'm sorry you're a BITCH!" Nasia stammered as she ran off to clean herself. ---- John and Mark continued to practice until they had no motivation left to continue. The coach was impressed by both of them. "You guys have really worked hard. And I have finally decided between the two of you who I want to be quaterback. John, I choose you. Good job, kid." Coach Ryan said patting John's back. Mark gave John a bitter look. "Freshman never get to have that position! He's a newbie! I've been on the team for two years now! Don't I deserve it more than him?" Mark said gritting his teeth. The coach gave him a look. "Mark, we're a ''team, you should be happy that he got the spot. If you continue with this attitude of yours, you'll be lucky to play at all this season." Coach Ryan said obviously annoyed. Mark walked off the field, angry and hurt. He wanted to beat that little wimp, and he planned on making sure that John gave him that spot. Mark got into his shiny new car with a devilish look on his face. "This kid is going down." ---- Ellie walked into Mr. Dawson's classroom. "Excuse me, Mr. Dawson?" Mr. Dawson raised his head up from the papers he was grading. "Yes?" Ellie walked closer. "I would like to join the Glee Club. Are you still holding auditions?" She asked nervously. Mr. Dawson smiled, "Of course. Meet me in the auditorium tomorrow." Mr. Dawson said happily. The next day had arrived, and Ellie was eager to perform. "What will you be singing, Ms. Hawthorne?" Mr. Dawson asked sitting with the other Glee Club members. "I will be singing Never Be What You Want by We Are The Crowd. I remember the nights we spent under city lights This feelings got the best of me We were floating along to the sounds of a dead end town But now that's just a memory I can't figure you out, you've got more fight in you Than anybody else And here's the part where I start to make my own damn decisions And make a name for my self I'll never be what you want I wouldn't change any part of me Just to make you stay You had a piece of my heart But not enough to just run away 'Cause I know what's best for me Take all your big plans and throw them away I've got something in mind before we go separate ways We ask the questions baby, Who provides the answers? I'm scared to death and it shows The flame burned out, but it glows And the look in your eyes says things I don't wanna know It's time to go! Come closer! And I can't say anything, everything comes out the wrong way I'll never be what you want I wouldn't change any part of me Just to make you stay You had a piece of my heart But not enough to just run away 'Cause I know what's best for me Just try, just try a little harder I'll do my best explaining all the things I'm going through Just try, just try a little harder This is why I can't adjust for you You can't say The look in your eyes says things I don't wanna know No you, You can't stay I wanna be with you, and no one else I need you to feel the way that you felt that summer night When you found that puzzle piece missing for eight straight weeks You're not the perfect fit I'll never be what you want I wouldn't change any part of me Just to make you stay You had a piece of my heart But not enough to just run away 'Cause I know what's best for me "Wow! Good Job, Ms. Hawthorne! Very good! Welcome to the Glee Club!" Mr. Dawson said while clapping with the other three members. Ellie walked down and sat next to Tom. "I'm glad you decided to join." Tom said proud of his friend. Mr. Dawson led the club to the choir room. "Okay guys, we need a name for the club!" They all conversed for a moment. Finally Tom spoke, "How about the Harmonics?" Mr. Dawson smiled. "That sounds perfect. And I talked to principal Rimes agreed to let us perform at the school assembly on Friday!" They all got up and cheered. "Now get ready, we have a song to choose, and then we need to practice!" Mr. Dawson said as he pulled out sheet music. Preview For The Assembly: Narrator: When the Harmonics get a chance to perform at the school assembly, things get '''sticky'. Mark starts his master plan to get John off the team. Tyler and Brandon try and outshine eachother as much as possible. Delilah struggles with keeping Nasia away from her boyfriend, Joey. Tom has the best pizza ever, too bad he can't remember where he got it from. And is anyone going to join the club? Who's next to get slushied? Stay tuned next week for an all new Harmonics!'' 'Songs' *'Hello '''by ''Lionel Richie. ''Sung by ''Tyler King *'Don't Rain On My Parade '''by ''Funny Girl. ''Sung by ''Brandon Day ''and ''Ellie Hawthorne *'Vesuvius '''by ''Sufjan Stevens. ''Sung by ''Tom Parker *'Never Be What You Want '''by ''We Are The Crowd. ''Sung by ''Ellie Hawthorne 'Cast' *''Brandon Day'' portrayed by Brendan Dooling *''Ellie Hawthorne'' portrayed by Jemima West *''Tyler King'' portrayed by Zac Efron *''Tom Parker portrayed by '''Andrew Garfield' *''Joey Mitchell'' portrayed by Brant Daughtery *''Delilah LeBlanc'' portrayed by Vanessa Morgan *''John Ryder'' portrayed by Josh Hutcherson ''' *''Nasia Artist ''portrayed by '''Alicia Josipovic *''Mr. Dawson portrayed by '''Justin Timberlake' Absent: ''' *''Shan Hale ''portrayed by '''Crystal Reed *''Mauricio Dixon'' portrayed by Sam Clafin *''Pevita Miller'' portrayed by Katherine McNamara 'Trivia' *Crystal Reed (Shan Hale) did not appear in the first episode because at the time, she had not been cast yet. *Brendan Dooling was the first choice to play Brandon Day. That's why he was the first cast on the show. *The four songs sung on the first episode were performed by the cast at a charity banquet. *The founding four members are as auditioned: Tyler King, Brandon Day, Tom Parker, and Ellie Hawthorne. Also, Ellie is as of now the only girl member in the club. *Originally '''Don't Rain On My Parade '''was a Brandon solo; but after discussion, it was decided that Brendan Dooling and Jemima West would have a duet. This marks the first duet of the season. *Nasia Artist (Alicia Josipovic) is the official first character to be slushied. *Song Sunday is the official release date for what songs will be sung on the upcoming episodes. Category:Episodes